mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic Sports Mix 2 '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series. It is for Wii U and PS4. Playable Characters There are a total of 48 playable characters. For each series, 12 characters return from the previous installment while 4 are new. For the Rookies, 12 return from the other titles, while the game introduces 4 new Rookies. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Yoshi * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Daisy * King Boo * Hammer Bro. * Magikoopa Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Jet * Rouge * Big * Wave * Storm * Ermel Rookies * Logan * Savannah * Mikayla * Trev * Katie * Caleb R. * Cyrus M. * Chandler * Kenny * Nick R. * Brad L. * Kaitlin * Jeremiah * Ford * Maddie M. * Hailey B. Non-Playable Characters * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toadsworth * Lakitu * Luma * Octoomba * Dino Piranha * Pianta * Noki * Petey Piranha * Chain Chomp * Penguin * Mr. Blizzard * Lava Bubble * Dry Bones * Thwomp * Dry Bowser * Lubba * Cosmic Mario * Conkdor * Biddy Bug * Boom Boom * Piranha Plant * Pom Pom * Chao * Dark Chao * Hero Chao * Omochao * Animal Friends * Orbot * Cubot * Motobug * Crabmeat * Chopper * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Zazz * GUN Truck * Mighty * Fang * Yellow Wisp * Orange Wisp * Rotatatron * Eggman Nega * Big Arm * Chip * Egg Dragoon * Omega * Gamma * Death Egg Robot * Laura * Zac * Cole * Corden * Dustin * Dan * Emma H. * Garrit * Hailey S. * Sarah M. * Aaron * Kayla * Jarrett * Hazel * Zack * Connor K. * John P. * Jonathan Sports There are 10 playable sports. 7 return while 3 are new * Basketball * Volleyball * Hockey * Soccer * Baseball * Golf * Tennis * American Football * Cross Country * Car Racing Locations There are 18 locations. 12 return while 6 are new. The returning 12 have modifications made * Mushroom Kingdom from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 * Bowser's Castle from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Starship Mario from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Sprawling Savannah from Super Mario 3D World * Sweet Sweet Canyon from Mario Kart 8 * Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors * Water Palace from Sonic Rush * Sky Sanctuary from Sonic and Knuckles * Eggmanland from Sonic Unleashed * Casino Park from Sonic Heroes * Speed Highway from Sonic Adventure * Metropolis from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Music There are a total of 40 songs in the game. 24 songs return, while 16 are new. Mario Series # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Sherbet Land from Mario Kart 64 # Bianco Hills from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Bounce and Pounce from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Boss from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Koopa Troopa Beach from Mario Sports Mix # Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 8 Sonic Series # Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog # Casino Night from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Stardust Speedway (Bad Future) from Sonic CD # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Westopolis from Shadow the Hedgehog # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Free from Sonic Free Riders # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # Wonder World from Sonic Lost World